dulce invierno
by natu-blood
Summary: bella una chica depresiva, sin vida y sin mundo¿edward le devolverá la sonrisa?


Dulce invierno

Cap #1 comienzo

Otro día de mi patética vida, y para hacer más deprimente mi mundo estoy en un avión rumbo a forks, excelente!! ¿Acaso mi vida no es lo suficientemente triste? Además de eso tengo que vivir en el sitio mas sombrío de todo el mundo….quizá el destino quiere que tenga mas motivos para acabar con mi existencia….

Baje del taxi con la torpeza que me caracteriza, dejándome al frente de la casa donde en un tiempo existió una familia feliz, en ese momento solo había una casa opacada por el fantasma de la tragedia, al entrar sentí que un remolino de emociones me destrozaba…subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto tratando de no recordar lo que había ocurrido hacia 5 meses.

Me senté en la cama tratando de despejar mi mente de los momentos sombríos…cuando estuve mas relajada fui al baño a darme una ducha, el agua caliente me relajo los músculos, mire mis brazos y encontré la muestra de mi cobardía cientos de cicatrices decoraban mis dos brazos, auto lastimarme se había convirtió en una salida para mis emociones, sabia que tarde o temprano me iba terminar matando…pero para que vivía? No tenía a nadie…

Me levante a las 6:00 a.m. era el primer día en el instituto y tenia que llegar temprano, antes de irme me puse algunas pulseras para ocultar mis cicatrices, igual ya daba la apariencia de un zombi pero tampoco quería que los demás supieran que era una depresiva.

Cap #2 Instituto

Cuando llegue al instituto algunos alumnos me miraban y murmuraban cosas. Me desagradaba el poco tacto y la hipocresía que existía, pero en un pueblo pequeño se sabia todo y la gente se fascinaba con las pocas tragedias que ocurrían acá, y ese era mi caso era blanco de todos los chismes.

Recogí mi horario y me dirigí hacia mi primera clase, un chico con ojos amables me saludo y dijo que se llamaba mike trae de sonreír pero estoy segura que el gesto que hice fue mas bien una mueca…al cabo de unas horas me presento a su grupo de amigos…nadie menciono algo sobre mi familia...me pareció actuaban con mucha diplomacia, me fui con el grupo de ellos a almorzar cuando mis ojos se centraron en una mesa donde se sentaban los seres mas perfectos que halla podido ver en mi vida todos parecían salidos de un cuento de hadas con su piel albina y ojos color ámbar.

Cuando me senté en la mesa trate de ser lo mas social posible pero no dio mucho resultado, mis preguntas parecían salidas de un libro de tests que de la curiosidad adolescente, mi mente estaba en los Ángeles de la otra mesa, le pregunte a la chica que se sentó al lado mió…¿Quiénes son ellos?-los cullen – respondió con algo de animación…después de esa pregunta vi que los ojos del mas joven de los cullen se fijaron en mi, creí que nos había escuchado ya que me miraba con algo de rabia…baje la cabeza ruborizada .

Se termino el almuerzo y mi siguiente clase era biología…llegue al salón de clases, el profesor ni se molesto por presentarme a la clase, eso me agrado. Pero en ese instante literalmente me hubiera gustado salir corriendo de ese salón!, mas hermosos de los ángeles me miraba con los ojos llenos de odió, rabia pura…¡y para ser las cosas mas duras me sentaría al lado de el, todo un semestre!...cuando me senté empecé a jugar con un mechón de cabello y a garabatear en mi cuaderno….sentía esos ojos helados clavados en mi nuca, pero no me atrevía a enfrentarlo y decirle: "hey no se porque me odias…pero no me gusta, gracias me encantaría que no lo volvieras hacer" jah valla sandez como si pudiera por lo menos mantenerle la mirada!...el profesor le hizo una pregunta a mi compañero y descubrí que se llamaba Edward.

Se acabo la clase y vi que Edward salio como una bala del aula….¿lo molestaba tanto que no soportaba ni un segundo mas conmigo?

Cap#3 recuerdos

Llegue del instituto y me dispuse a hacer los deberes preparar mi cena y dormir un poco, aunque todas las noches eran iguales dormía por mucho 3 horas

…amanecia con unas ojeras amoratadas que cubria con un poco de maquillaje, de comida decici pedir pizza no estabna de humor para cocinar y además no es que fuera muy buena y además tenia en mi mente ese par de ojos martillando mi cerebro.

Y como ya era costumbre dormi 2 horas me desperte agitada y con las imágenes vividas en mi mente…

Flash Back

-_papa?? _

_Cuando me encamine hacia el cuarto de mis padres me tope con la escena mas perturbante de toda mi existencia… estaba mi padre tirado en el suelo con su pistola en la mano….se habia suicidado, en ese momento recorde a mi hermanita de 4 años sammy la busque desesperada por toda la casa, cuando estube en el baño mire hacia la bañera y hay yacía el cuerpo de sammy flotando en la tina sin rasto de vida , en ese momento todo se volvio oscuro y desperte en un hospital…_

Fin del Flash Back

Trate de disipar mis recuerdos pero ya era demasiado tarde las lagrimas se derramaban de mis ojos como una tormenta…odiaba llorar asi que saque del bolso mi cuchilla y la presione contra mi antebrazo hasta que salio una gota de sangre… prefería cortarme que llorar desde que murieron mis padres adopte el habito de auto lastimarme.

Sali de la casa hecha un desastre tenia ojeras y los ojos ligeramente hinchados sin contar que me maree por oler la sangre y no desayune estaba mas palida de lo que era, parecía un cadáve, alguien que me viera de lejos se asustaría parecia un fantasma.

Cap#4 conferencia

Llegue al instituto y las primeras horas de clases me parecieron eternas sin mencionar lo irritantes que fueron, dos chicas detrás mió no hacían mas que hablar de mi…¿acaso no se daban cuenta que yo estaba alfrente de ellas? deberian tener algo mas de diplomacia.

Cuando era hora del almuerzo mike trato de entablar una conversación pero no tenia deseos de hablar ,después de mi crisis esta mañana, y seguia sin comer sentía de que si me llevaba un bocado de comida vomitaría en la bandeja de alguno de mis "amigos"… oi a Jessica preguntándole a Lauren que si yo era anorexica, a lo que Lauren respondió con un "parece"….no preste cuidado al mal intencionado comentario de lauren y segui en mi mundo….

Cuando termino el almuerzo nos anunciaron que había una conferencia sobre la homosexualidad y la igualdad, me parecio interesante que hablaran sobre temas "tabu" asi que me dirigí con algo de entusiasmo al auditorio…cuando me di cuenta que la señora lyla que dictaba la conferencia vestia un ostentoso abrigo de piel de visón en ese momento se me desperto el espiritu activista que tenia en mi interior….empezo esa señora hablandonos del amor libre de la igualdad, mejor dicho un hippie no lo hubiera podido haber dicho mejor…no soportaba la hipocresía de esa señora y me levante del asiento con direccion a la salida cuando la conferensista me hizo una pregunta-¿Acaso usted es homo fóbica?-no, simplemente no tolero la hipocresía moral que usted maneja acaso usted cree que va a convencer a alguien vistiendo un abrigo de vison por simple lujo y hablando del amor y de la igualdad?-disculpe pero usted no tiene el derecho de cuestionarme y me salgo porque no tiene la autoridad moral de hablar este tema-

En el instante que cruce el umbral de la puerta un grupo pequeño de alumnos, me sente en el piso apoyando mi espalda en la pared y escuche una voz aterciopelada dirijiendose a mi-hola soy edward cullen, tu debes ser bella swan-


End file.
